warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
HetaliaClan
Welcome to HetaliaClan! I'm the leader, Russia. We are a Clan made up of cats named after countries. Feel free to join, da? This Clan is owned by Bird, and the deputy of ownership is Wild. Leave a message on this pages talkpage to join. Clan Members Leader Russia- Huge Gray tom with violet eyes. Very kind, but his appearence usually frightens others, espeically the Baltic Trio. (Bird) Deputy Japan - Handsome black tom with slightly light brown eyes. Has a sense of honor. (Phoenix) Apprentice: Chibi Italy Medcine Cat Hungary- Small brown she-cat with glimmering blue eyes. Very caring, and makes sure all the cats are in the best shape they can be in. (Wild) MCA Italy - Reddish-ginger tom with green eyes. Cowardly. (4pinkbear) Warriors Rome- Huge golden brown tabby tom with glittering blue eyes. Proud and powerful, will do anything to protect his clan that he created. (Wild) Lithuania- Muscular black she-cat with orange eyes. Ready to defend, and is part of the Baltic Trio. (Wild) Sweden- Blue tom with two yellow stripes criss-crossing on his back. Amber eyes. Great hunter. (Wild) Prussia - Very handsome silver tom with red eyes and a yellow bird that's his friend on his head. Often claims he's awesome. (Phoenix) Ukraine - Pretty pale gold she-cat with blue eyes. Has a slight crush on Russia, and is often scared of him. (Phoenix) Denmark- Bright red tom with a gold forehead, two white criss-cross marks across his back to resemble the Danish flag, and green-blue eyes. Thinks he's too awesome for stuff. (4pinkbear) England - Golden tom with green eyes, he used to be a rogue, He is strict. And has a bad relationship with France. Since they were younger. And he cared for America when he was younger. He is Cynical. But sometimes he can be friendly... Just not towards France.. (Bird) Canada - Shy, often unoticed, 'invisible', quiet, unobtrusive, small, slender, pale golden-yellow tom with long, soft, sleek fur, his fur slowly getting darker as it nears his legs, a small curl of fur sticking out on his head, and pale, observant, intense violet eyes. (Elorisa) Apprentice: Wy Hong Kong - Very quiet, unemotional, sturdy, defensive, pyromaniac, small, dark brown tom with choppy, slightly layered fur, longer fur on his front legs, large, pointed ears, and dark, unemotional, pale amber eyes. (Elorisa) Apprentice: Seborga Greece - Handsome, slightly pale gold tabby tom with brown paws, tail tip and blue-green eyes. (Phoenix) America - Golden tom with a tuft of fur that sticks up, and blue eyes. Very proud. (4pinkbear) Germany - Dark green tom with golden spots and green eyes. Strong and full of willpower. (4pinkbear) Apprentice, Chibi Holy Rome Scotland - Dark grey she-cat with blue eyes. Hates her younger brother England with a passion. Often attacks him randomly and without reason. (Destiny) Luxembourg- she is a pretty pale golden she-cat with soft blue eyes. even though she is a bit smaller then other cats, she has strong will-power. She is friends with almost everybody, but watch out when she's angry, she will hurt you... Badly (Bird) Mexico- Sand-colored tom with beutiful green eyes and muscular shoulders.(Wild) Belarus - Somewhat violent pale gold she-cat with blue eyes. Has a crush on Russia, but comes out the wrong way. (Phoenix) Apprentice: Liechtenstein Ireland- He is a pure white tom with dark green eyes. He is the younger brother of Scotland and the older brother of England. He is quiet and mysterious. He doesn't really mind his siblings. Even though they do annoy him sometimes. (Bird) France - Gold tom with sky blue eyes. Often makes trouble and loves making fun of England. (Phoenix) Poland - Plale gold tom with sky blue eyes. Has a Valley Girl accent. (Phoenix) Belgium - Gold she-cat with green eyes. Mature and graceful. (Phoenix) Iraq- Sand-colored tom with black spots with orange-red tops (like bombs) and green eyes. Wears a white cloth on his head. Can be nice sometimes, but often says cruel jokes. (Wild) Northern Ireland (Northern, North, or N.I for short) - A fluffy pale golden she-cat with green eyes. The baby of the british family, and she resembles England. She is happy, bubbly and hyper, being almost the exact opposite of Ireland. She can become quite serious at times, and when remembering her troubled past she becomes almost brooding. (Elorisa) Wales - She's a slender, long-furred golden tabby she-cat with pale, sky blue eyes. She's not that much older than North, but she still likes to be an older sister to her. She calmer than her sister, but still has her moments. She doesn't really like England sometimes, but normally she's on good terms with her siblings. (Elorisa) Apprentice: Sealand China - Handsome dark brown tabby tom with light brown eyes and a black-and-white patch of fur on his back shaped like a panda. (Phoenix) Madacascar - Dark brown tom with vibrant rainbow speckles, and emerald eyes. (4pinkbear) Turkey- Gray-and-white spotted tom with blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Iceland - Pale, blue-white she-cat with blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Netherlands - Lolicon, stoic, neurotic, dominating, solemn, neat-freak, downer, scheming, fluffy pale blonde-brown tom with spikey fur, a small scar on his forehead, a tuft of fur that sticks up on his head, and intense, pale green eyes. (Elorisa) Ottoman Empire - Powerful, cocky, lively, competive, large, fluffy, dark brown tom with slightly lighter chest, muzzle, underbelly, and tail-tip, a double haircurl at the base of his head, a white stripe over his eyes and part of his face, and bright, sparkling, green-brown eyes. (Elorisa) Hellenic Republic - Sleepy, serious, carefree, casual, philosophical, fluffy, tufty furred brown tom with a double haircurl on his head, a fluffy tail, and bright green eyes. (Elorisa) Brazil- Carefree black tom with glowing blue eyes. Always spends his time hanging around in the forest. (Wild) Columbia- Large brown tom with blue eyes and black stripes. (Wild) Spain - Brown tom with green eyes. Often speaks Spanish. (Phoenix) Austria - Dark tabby tom with silver rings around brown eyes like glasses. (Phoenix) Korea - Brown tom with brown eyes. (Phoenix) Vietnam - Black she-cat with blue eyes. (Phoenix) Apprentice: Taiwan Cuba- Brown tom with Red, yellow, and white spots with blue eyes. (Wild) Switzerland - Handsome gold tom with blue eyes. Is Liechtenstien's brother. (Phoenix) Finland - Small, sweet, dark brown, almost black she-cat with dark golden eyes. Russia's daughter. Roleplayed by Elorisa. Queens Haiti- Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes Roleplayed by 4pinkbear Pakistan- Loner kit found in woods. White and sand spotted tom. Often randomly pounces on people. (Wild) Argentina- Orange she-cat with green eyes. Very worried when anyone is hurt. (Wild) Apprentices Sealand - Bright, happy, determined, very small, cheery, loud, slender, pale blonde-yellow tom with a soft, sleek, slightly long pelt, a pale blue gray tuft of fur on his forehead, a black patch on his stomach shaped like a transitor raidio, and bright, shining, pale blue eyes the color of the sea. (Elorisa) Wy - Very small, artsy, mouthy, slightly mature, childish, short-legged, fluffy pale brown she-cat with a slight reddish tint to her fur, a pink flower tucked behind her ear, and observent, bright amber eyes. (Elorisa) Seborga - Witty, seductive, handsome, passive, very light brown tabby tom with a soft, long pelt, a curl of fur on his head, a pale, pinky gray ring around the base of his tail, and bright, glittering, pale green eyes. (Elorisa) Chibi Italy - Adorable brown tabby tom with brown eyes. Slightly cowardly. (Phoenix and Destiny) Chibi Holy Rome - Honey golden tom with blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Liechtenstein - Adorable, tiny gold she-cat with green eyes. Thinks of Belarus as an older sister. (Phoenix) Taiwan - Sandy brown she-cat with brown eyes and a flower in her hair. (Phoenix) Elders Austrailia- Old, pale dusty gold tom with brown speckles, and dark chocolate eyes. roleplayed by 4pinkbear RPG /Archive 1/ /Archive 2/ Archive 3 Clan Life (TBC on the dark rp until next Halloween :P) Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 21:51, November 1, 2011 (UTC) ---- Prussia jolted awake, fur on end. ♥Phoenixfeather: Yummy, turkey and potatoes!♥ 23:49, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lithuania woke up, blinking furiously. -- Killing Trolls, One Wiki at a time 23:50, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Clans Category:Category:Clans Category:RPG Category:Spoof Clan